disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Atta
Atta is the Princess (later Queen) of the Ant Colony and the deuteragonist in Disney/Pixar's 1998 film A Bug's Life. She was voiced by Julia Louis-Dreyfus in the film, and by Jodi Benson in the PlayStation One video-game. Background Atta is the oldest daughter of the Queen of the Ant Colony. At the opening of the film, she is close to inheriting the throne from her elderly mother. She is very nervous regarding her new-found responsibilities, and often worries about what the colony thinks of her. Atta3.jpg|Princess Atta battle action figure Atta2.jpg|Princess Atta plush toy Atta.jpg|Princess Atta Mc Donalds toy A Bug's Life Atta is introduced as the colony's princess, and is seen overseeing the collection of the offering to Hopper and his grasshoppers. However, just before they arrive, an ant named Flik knocks the food into the river while testing a mechanical harvester. Hopper gives the ants the rest of the season to collect the food, but chooses to double the order. Atta allows Flik to leave to recruit warrior bugs to fight the grasshoppers, but only to get rid of him as she believes it to be a fool's errand. Much to Atta's surprise, Flik returns with warriors in tow. Unknown to her, they are actually circus bugs. However, Atta nearly overhears the bugs talking with Flik while they are sorting out the misunderstanding. Atta and Flik bond while working on a fake bird designed to scare Hopper away, out of their mutual desire to please the colony. However, when P.T. Flea, the ring master of the circus bugs arrives, Atta angrily banishes Flik for decieving the colony. Flik returns after learning of a plan to squish the Queen, and is able to help the ants realize that they are stronger than the grasshoppers. When a rainstorm suddenly breaks out, Flik is captured by Hopper. Atta rescues him and the two are able to lure Hopper to the nest of a real bird that had threatened Dot earlier. By the next spring, Atta has become Queen of the Ant Colony, and has chosen Flik to be her mate. Toy Princess Atta appears as an action figure wearing battle armor and a Mc Donalds toy laying on a pull-back leaf with a flower wheel.Also she has a stuffed animal from the Disney Store. Disney Parks Atta is a walkaround character often found at Disney California Adventure and Disney's Animal Kingdom. Trivia *Atta is one of the first two Pixar Princesses (tied with her little sister, Dot). *In human perpective she is about 19 or 20. *She is the only princess in a Disney movie shown to have the actual intention of succeeding their parents in the position of royalty. The lot of Disney princesses are likely to become queen consort (Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel) or are not in line for any throne at all (Belle's Prince Adam seemed not to be in charge of anything but his castle, Pocahontas' father was ''chosen, ''Mulan had no royal ties at all and it seems unlikely Naveen would be King of Maldonia considering he happily settled down in New Orleans). Arguably the only princesses in all Disney films beside Atta who could become active rulers are Rapunzel and Jasmine, as they are no pushovers and both married paupers. Gallery es: Atta Atta0010.png|Atta becomes the new queen. Atta-kisses-Flik-a-bugs-life-2276505-376-246.jpg|Flik and Atta. queen-and-atta.jpg|Atta and the Queen. Category:Pixar characters Category:Insects Category:A Bug's Life characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Living characters Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Bugs Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses